shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Memori
— both outcasts who survive by stealing |links = }}Memori is the het ship between Murphy and Emori from the The 100 fandom. Canon MEETING Emori and John meet in the desert around what was once New York, when Jaha is leading a search for the City of Light. Emori pretends to have been robbed and that her brother was murdered to get the group to help her carry her load. She and Murphy get along, a welcome change for Murphy who's almost always the enemy to everyone else. Her brother later ambushes the group and Emori threatens to kill Murphy if they don't comply. She and her brother, Otan, abscond with everything the group had, but Murphy seems to recognise a kindred spirit in Emori's cunning and ruthlessness, which he admires. When they first meet, John offers her some of the group's sparse resources and Emori shares with Murphy how she was banished from her clan because of her hand, which has a different shape than most hands. Murphy tells her he thinks it's cool and they seem to be a meeting of equals in terms of how they see themselves in relation to society. RELATIONSHIP AND A.L.I.E. Emori reappears when Jaha finds A.L.I.E., telling Murphy that Emori and Otan work for A.L.I.E. and once her brother's chipped, they narrowly escape Otan and Jaha. Forging a team, they proceed to become highway robbers, Bonnie & Clyde-ing it, and also, falling in love. They make a reputation for themselves and as such, Murphy is caught by Polis guards and Emori must plot how to free him. Murphy, ever the survivor, manages to convince Ontari he can help her become the next Commander as Ontari's flamekeeper. Unbeknownst to Emori, John is forced to engage in a sexual relationship with Ontari, effectively cheating on Emori to save his life. When Emori finally is able to reunite with John and they sleep together, he is dejected to discover that Emori's taken the chip and is now A.L.I.E's mindless soldier. Murphy continues to protect her against attacks from others while he and the few un-chipped work to shut down A.L.I.E.. After Clarke succeeds, Emori wakes from her enslavement and asks Murphy's forgiveness. SAVING THEMSELVES Once they reach the ground, Emori immediately starts stocking up on things from the various corpses for survival. Murphy suggests they join Skaikru for protection, but Emori doubts that they'll be of much use, nor that that they'll accept him. He asks her to give it a chance and approaches them as they discuss strategy in conferring with Azgeda and Echo. Kane asks Murphy to stand guard and Bellamy gives Murphy his weapon, while Bellamy goes to bargains with Echo. As Murphy takes up position and sees the unrest among the clans, he decides scarpering is the best plan and tells Emori she was right, that they should take off.Echoes (401) He and Emori take refuge in a cave and after a while, Murphy suggests that he return to Arkadia to steal from their food supply. Emori stays behind and waits for him in the cave, but while stealing food Murphy learns that people are dying from radiation and he tries to help save a poisoned child. Following the child's death, Murphy feels like he may have more of a place with Skaikru after all and returns to Emori to tell her what he saw and that they should definitively stay with Arkadia. They pack up their stuff and return to the camp.The Four Horsemen (403) Fanon A common pairing and the most popular het pairing for both characters, although in the last few seasons Murven has come for that particular title with regards to Murphy. Fandom FAN FICTION :Emori/Murphy on FanFiction.Net AO3 : FORUMS :Memori @FanForum TUMBLR : WIKIS : : at Photos 413memori.jpg|Praimfaya 409memori.jpg|DNR 408memori.jpg|God Complex memori.jpeg|Gimme Shelter 403memori.jpg|The Four Horsemen 212memori.jpg|Rubicon screenshots 601memori.gif|Sanctum memori.gif|Perverse Instantiation — Part 2 Notes and references